Antes del Lago
by Karix7
Summary: ¿Quien creería que cumplimos un Año Juntos?. Te invito a leer una bitácora donde se registra cómo un Hurón Botador y una Sabelotodos se convirtieron en una pareja. La caida de Voldemort trajo consigo más cambios de los esperados. DMxHG. Spoilers DH!
1. Capt 1: Bitácora de un Curioso Romance

_**Disclaimer: **Sí, son personajes de la Rowling… de hecho aquí en ff hacemos mil y un historias con ellos, así que otra es como… ok._

_Por el placer de escribir en medio de otra noche de insomnio, aunque la RAE me multe… mis impulsos por redactar fueron más fuertes. Toda una tarde pensando en él mientras trabajaba, hasta que tuve que levantarme de los brazos amorosos de Morfeo y dejar que las palabras fluyeran._

_Sí... es por capítulos... no pongan cara de sorpresa... que a veces las historias aparecen__ y no podemos dejarlas escapar._

_Ni se les ocurra contar los puntos suspensivos…_

_Chan…_

...

**Capítulo 1: ****Bitácora de un Curioso Romance**

Draco Malfoy caminaba presuroso hacia el encuentro de su amada, escondiendo en su bolsillo un regalo por su primer año de noviazgo. Estuvo paseándose como enjaulado por su habitación hasta que fuera la hora concertada para verla. Si bien le era familiar esperar por su cita, esta vez era especial… nadie creería que ya había pasado un año desde que ambos confesaran sus sentimientos, luego de un tira y afloja digno de comedia romántica.

Fuera de toda lógica una Gryffindor y un Slytherin han hecho una tregua en tan ancestral contienda de Casas y han decidido aprender a quererse. Les ha costado miradas desafiantes, discusiones interminables y unos cuantos hechizos vengativos, pero han superado con éxito esta eterna contienda para convertirse en una pareja.

Es curioso como este par ha diseñado una particular estrategia para sus encuentros, que dejaría boquiabiertos a los más hábiles aurores o mortífagos. No en vano estaban delante de los mejores estudiantes de Hogwarts, lo cual hacía presumir que estas dos cabezas pensantes se habían tomado en serio su tarea de crear un espacio sólo para dos.

Se siente contento y hasta ha cantado en el camino, deteniéndose para reír, al escucharse a sí mismo entonando una canción dulzona que alguna vez oyó de Hermione. Como cada tarde espera ver a una castaña sabelotodo, que a veces lo hacía esperar unos minutos más, pero desagradablemente se encontró con otro panorama.

Justo al pie del árbol junto al lago se encontraba un libro de empaste verde, cuidadosamente atado con una cinta plateada y con una nota pegada en la tapa. Cuidadosamente lo tomó y comenzó a leer el contenido de la misiva:

_**Querido Señor Engreí**__**do, Idiota, Terco, Tramposo, pero Sexy y Amado Draco Malfoy:**_

_Le informo que he__mos cumplido un año como novios, por lo que he decidido hacer algo especial por Usted. Lo siento pero tengo que reír cuando escribo "novios", aún es demasiado gracioso darme cuenta que salgo con mi ex-peor enemigo y que he llegado a amarlo de una manera impresionante. Sí, te amo… eso ya lo sabes y no pongas esa cara de "soy irresistible" y sonrías de medio lado como siempre lo haces (maldita sonrisa… dan ganas de aplastarte las mejillas por tener esos gestos dignos de hiperventilación). No sabes si hechicé este libro y la nota con alguna maldición a prueba de presumidos… ¿acaso quieres volverte pelirrojo y ojiazul? _

- ¡Me las vas a pagar ratona, sabes que odio que me hagas bromas relacionadas con el idiota de la comadreja! – dijo Draco, al tiempo que da un rápido vistazo a su alrededor para detectar la presencia de la bromista.

_Calma… respira… sé muy bien que fue un mal chiste, pero admite que te verías gracioso si lucieras como Ron. Aunque me digas que tratas de comportarte con ellos y que disminuirás la dosis de insultos diarios por __mí, creo que te costará un siglo poder superar las diferencias… no te preocupes, que cada día estás aprendiendo a ser "humano". Un día de estos te llevaré con el Mago de Oz a ver si te da un nuevo corazón, aunque creo haber escuchado algunos latidos el otro día… ¿será acaso que el tuyo ha comenzado a funcionar?... ¡no me lo creo!, mejor pidamos consejo a un experto… ¿te animas a ir al medimago conmigo?_

- ¡Sigue sumando puntos para el ataque de cosquillas mágicas de tu vida Granger, esta vez pedirás clemencia cuando no puedas soportarlo más! – exclamó, mientras sostenía fuertemente el libro. Luego suspiró profundamente y tomó aire, antes de seguir leyendo - siempre pierdes, así que no juegues con fuego… te vas a quemar y yo festejaré nuevamente mi triunfo.

_Está bien… no sigas estrujando el libro__ que no me haces daño, sabes que estoy en otro lado y por más que me busques no sabrás donde... admite que no puedes contra la mejor estudiante del Colegio. Lo único claro es que si sigues martirizando al pobre lo romperás y perderás el regalo que hice para ti. Sé que estás enfadado porque no nos encontraremos bajo este árbol como todos los días y, sobretodo, en esta fecha tan importante. No me castigues con cosquillas mágicas que la última vez hiciste trampa y no tuve ni tiempo de protegerme de tu ataque. Sabes que es mi punto débil, que no puedo evitar reír a carcajadas hasta que me duele el estómago y las lágrimas se me escapan sin remedio, eso es caer muy bajo señor._

- ¿Estas practicando adivinación avanzada? – se preguntó en voz alta el rubio. Estaba asombrado ante la lectura de ese párrafo y nuevamente inspeccionó los alrededores para obtener una pequeña pista del paradero de Hermione, para luego volver la vista al escrito – Ya sumaste los puntos para canjear el castigo de tu vida, así que combinaré la dosis de cosquillas con algo nuevo… vas a ver… tendrás que aprender tu lección, has sido una niña muy mala.

_En un arranque de inspiración literaria quise escribir algo para ti__ y darte estas horas para que lo leyeses (estaba tan entusiasmada que no dormí y creo que la profesora de Aritmancia lo notó, por la forma en que me miró cuando se me cayeron las plumas y los pergaminos cuando combatía un ataque de sueño). No te enojes, sé que quieres maldecirme en vivo y en directo, pero para mí es importante que te des un tiempo para leer. _

_A que no adivinas que es__cribí para ti. He creado una bitácora que contiene toda la etapa que llamamos "antes del lago". Es obvio que omitiré los años de peleas, sería tan latoso como incómodo porque podría volver a enfadarme contigo y enfrentarnos en esos duelos de insultos que nos hicieron tan famosos. Es una soberana molestia, así que acorté el periodo desde nuestro regreso a Hogwarts, cuando Voldemort ya era historia y todo lentamente volvía a una aparente normalidad. Créeme que ha sido un fascinante ejercicio, ha respondido todas mis dudas acerca de cómo llegamos a esto luego de dejar las trincheras desde las que nos atacábamos._

_¡__Tanto hemos cambiado! hasta te has vuelto civilizado y yo un poco loca para aceptarte como mi novio. Me pregunto si acaso estoy bajo un Imperius... no te sulfures… si quieres conservar tu cabello mejor omite la rabia de tus pensamientos, respira tranquilamente y sé feliz._

_Así que te invito a una "grata" lectura: ponte cómodo y concéntrate en el texto.__Te prometo que cuando termines nos veremos y podrás decirme lo que quieras… así que a la 1…2…_

_¿Empezarás de una maldita vez Hurón Enojón?_

_Con Amor_

_**Hermione**_

- Cuando termine me vas a conocer ricitos mágicos, te arrepentirás de haberme dejado plantado – se sentó bajo el árbol y comenzó a leer, esperando acabar pronto para ejecutar su anunciada venganza.

_**Continuará...**_

...

_Espero que les guste… que mi insomnio no haya sido en vano… ay Dios… es mi eterno karma… hasta me llaman lechuza por mis hábitos nocturnos._

_Dejen sus comentarios, así cooperan en la mejora de esta escritora principiante..._

_Nos vemos pronto…_


	2. Capt 2:Desastroso Comienzo

**Disclaimer: **Sí, son personajes de la Rowling… los usaré nuevamente, así que con permiso.

Nuevamente de madrugada subiendo capítulo, pero es que las musas me obligan, son malvadas y me atacan hasta que me siento a escribir.

Quiero agradecer a quienes han dejado sus comentarios via rr, disculpen si sólo coloco sus nombres, prometo contestarles personalmente a la brevedad… es que soy una futura trabajadora social llena de cosas por hacer.

Abrazotes enormes y mis agradecimientos a:

_YEQUITA, DULCE INVIERNO, MAD ARISTOCRAT, DARK.LITH M-P, NATT, JOS BLACK, ABRIL, ARRAYAN, BEAUTIFLY92 y ALMANARA_

**NOTA:** Capítulo lleno de puntos suspensivos, comas y palabras ostentosas… lo siento, pero debo advertir antes que sus ojos den cuenta de tan garrafales excesos.

**NO OLVIDEN EL LEMA PPC: ¡¡**** JUST GET A LIFE!!**

**A MACA POR SER MI ACOMPAÑANTE EN LAS NOCHES DE INSOMNIO… Y A LA DANI POR DARME JUGO CUANDO TODO SE VUELVE TEDIOSO…**

Chan…

...

**&**

"_**Nuestro inicio fue desastroso… lo confieso.**_

_**Teníamos el pasado como referente y eso sólo nos recordaba el odio… el dolor**_

_**Ahora mirando hacia atrás me doy cuenta que hablar de lo ocurrido fue lo mejor que pudimos hacer... nos permitió sanar y ser libres...**_

_**¿Por qué nos demoramos en hacerlo**__**?**_

_**Por ser tan cabezotas amor… tercos como mulas…**_

_**Cómo hemos cambiado… pero lo hicimos juntos huron del demonio"**_

_**&**_

_Tú sabes que antes de estar contigo__, tuve la mala suerte de creer estar enamorada de Ron. No te molestes porque se supone que es un asunto pasado y que ha sido conversado. Como te dije, creí que lo amaba, sobre todo cuando estábamos en la batalla final y pensé en besarlo por el sólo hecho de que quizás nunca podría hacerlo._

_Cuando todo terminó, luego del recuento de los daños, pude despejar mi cabeza y tratar de pensar… en ese momento algo se quebró en mí. Cuando lo pienso recuerdo ese click, que fue como un ¡Demonios!. Un golpe bajo, porque me dejé llevar por la efervescencia del momento y no pensé en las consecuencias para él. Un beso bastó para que abriera una puerta hacia el corazón de mi amigo pelirrojo, el que me amó en secreto y esperó por mí como me dijo cuando nos reunimos después de la batalla (aunque el muy prostituto aprovechó el tiempo con Lavender… amor no te enojes, es verdad que me quería, pero bien que salió con Lav lav… es un detalle, sabes que te amo a ti odioso… quiero contextualizar la historia, en serio...) ante lo cual decidí conversar claramente con él… debía esclarecer mis sentimientos._

_Volví a casa apenas pude y me encontré con la noticia que mis padres querían cambiarse a un apartamento más cómodo en el centro de Londres. Les comenté pocas cosas de mi tiempo desaparecida, dejándoles en claro que estuve bien y que nada malo me ocurrió… no sabes como odié mentir, pero era innecesario hacerlos sufrir cuando ya todo estaba mejor. Es cierto que mi vida estuvo en peligro, que temí no volver a verlo, pero ahora estaban conmigo así que quería aprovechar el tiempo de manera más positiva. Pasaron las semanas, armándome de valor para mi encuentro con Ron y repasé mentalmente durante algunos días el discurso que le daría a mi amigo para que todo quedara claro. Cuando estuve segura de mis argumentos, le envíe una lechuza y le pedí reunirnos en la Madriguera._

_Creo que ya sabía a lo que iba apenas vi su cara. Era mi amigo de años y lo conocía, al igual que a Harry y Ginny. Sentí una profunda tristeza al entrar en esa casa donde antes había sólo bullicio, ahora era silencio, oscuridad y dolor. Los Weasley me recibieron con los brazos abiertos, haciéndome sentir cuanto me habían extrañado, para ellos yo era una más del clan y para mi también… eran la familia que adopté producto del cariño que sentía por ellos. Cuando pude despegarme del abrazo triste y dolorido de la señora Weasley, fui conducida por Ron hacia un sector del patio oculto por los árboles._

_- Viniste a decirme que no me amas, ¿cierto? – mi pelirrojo miraba fijamente el tronco del árbol en el que estaba apoyada._

_- Bue… yo… - las palabras estaban atoradas en mi garganta, me sentía cruel de entristecer aún más a alguien que había sufrido una pérdida tan lamentable – venía a hablar por lo que pasó entre nosotros, creo que debemos hablar porque no quiero malos entendidos… yo quería besarte en ese momento, pero ahora…_

_- Dilo de una vez y terminemos esto, porque para mí quedó claro apenas vi tu mensaje. No supe de ti durante semanas y sólo recibo una lechuza que decía" tenemos que hablar ". Para mi ese beso fue importante Herms, pero __para ti fue diferente… sólo un beso para aliviar una duda ante el peligro de muerte – su voz era fría y temí que en cualquier momento quisiera enviarme al diablo como solía hacerlo cuando estaba molesto - si vienes a tratar de tranquilizar tu conciencia… lo siento, esta conversación debería haber pasado mucho antes, no ahora que te armaste de valor. ¡Somos amigos Hermione!... eso es lo primero y creí que la verdad era lo primero entre nosotros. Estoy tan molesto que si sigo, esto va a terminar muy mal. Sé que no me amas y no voy a presionarte, pero necesito estar solo ahora, dame un tiempo… es justo para ti y para mi… lo único que falta es que dejemos de ser amigos por esto y todos los años juntos se fueran al diablo. No vale la pena perder todo… sería injusto… ¿aceptas? _

_- Acepto porque te quiero… fui una estúpida que dejó pasar el tiempo, me sentí una niña caprichosa cuando todo pasó, pero el que no pudiera comprobar que te amara hizo que mandara al diablo todo y te besara. Ya sé que estoy hablando demás, sólo necesito decirte algo antes de que me vaya – lo tomé de un brazo y lo miré derrotada - porque no quería que todo se fuera al diablo es que vine… necesitaba decirte que no quiero perderte… si la guerra no lo hizo, ¿por qué una pelea si?_

_- Entonces nos veremos pronto – me abrazó largamente para luego encaminarse hacia la Madriguera – ¡ni siquiera se te ocurra ponerte estudiar, tienes que dormir! – gritó a lo lejos, mientras aceleraba el paso._

_Me quedé quieta varios minutos tratando de asimilar todo. Era el mismo Ron Weasley que conocía de años quien se había mostrado tranquilo y había propuesto un tiempo para que el río tomara nuevamente su cauce y pudiéramos hablar. ¡Maldita sea, se suponía que el no era así! era el impulsivo, el que me dejaba totalmente enojada con sus salidas de madre, pero ahora… sus palabras me dejaron con la sensación de un profundo cambio. Hasta aconseja que no estudie, que tenga tiempo para mí, ¡por Dios cómo cambió a mi pelirrojo!_

_La guerra trajo consigo algo más que la caída de Voldemort, nos hizo crecer a golpes… nos marcó para siempre. _

_Teníamos que recomenzar, mirar hacía atrás para aprender y seguir caminando…_

_Dolía más de lo que esperaba, porque aún no era capaz de hacer algo por mí. Me sentía indefensa y eso me molestaba más, ya que se supone que soy fuerte, pero creo que tantos años peleando se llevaron la reserva que tenía acumulada para emergencias. No quise ir a casa apenas llegué al centro, por lo que caminé distraídamente en busca de calma y poder pensar en algo que no fuera mi bochorno ante Ron._

_Ahí es que entras tú en la historia mi amor, para tu mala suerte. Caminaba con determinación, con el ceño fruncido y pronta para darme el estrellón de mi vida contra una muralla que aliviase de un solo golpe la confusión de mi mente. Quería gritarle al mundo que Hermione Granger no era una sabelotodo, porque con suerte sabía que hacer con su vida en ese momento. En el preciso momento en que soñaba con encontrar a alguien para descargar mi ira a punta de gritos… ¡adivina quien hizo su aparición!_

_Serio, con la mano derecha apretando tu antebrazo izquierdo y con una cara que evidenciaba tanta rabia como yo, estabas a caminando hacia mí. Tus ojos grises guardaban una mezcla de sentimientos que ahora puedo entender, pero que en ese momento eran una excusa para hacer salir todo lo oscuro que me embargaba. Para colmo de males llovía y no traía conmigo algo que me resguardase del aguacero. _

_- ¡Justo lo que necesitaba! – mis manos estaban empuñadas y temblaba por el agua que me empapaba, sumado a la rabia por el encuentro con mi peor enemigo - ¡por culpa de personas como tú es que se pone a llover!... ¡Tu presencia hace que todo se ponga gris!_

_Creo que notaste que tras mis palabras de odio, se escondía una tristeza inmensa y un reproche hacia mi misma. Te detuviste, me miraste y algo en el color de tus ojos cambió. La voz que por tanto tiempo sólo me recordaba insultos pronto me dio la mayor de las sorpresas:_

_- No me culpes de tu mal día Granger, que todo haya salido mal. Podrás odiarme con toda tu alma, pero no significa que con sólo mirarme todo empeore. Hazte ver… te debes una larga charla contigo misma… aprende otras formas de catarsis – dicho esto pasaste por mi lado y seguiste tu camino. _

_Reconozco que fui una estúpida al descargarme contigo de esa manera, necesitaba un pretexto para estallar y que mejor que una figura que me recordaba una de las épocas más terribles de mi vida. Cuando sentía que la oscuridad me consumía y necesitaba sacarla de mí, apareciste tú y los fantasmas que llenaban mis noches de horror. Me sentí valiente de decirte algo y así encarar aquellas imágenes que me asaltaban de pronto, lo que me duró hasta que te escuché. _

_Sí, esa era una de las claves para seguir adelante y justo tenía que dármela un hurón botador como tú. Mi ex – peor enemigo me dio una mini clase de aprendizaje de la vida, nos hemos vuelto expertos con tantas lecciones, pero en ese tiempo era lo último que habría pensado. _

_¡Ese día quería golpear mi cabeza contra el escritorio y así hacer que mis neuronas volvieran a la normalidad! Tenía que hablar conmigo, pero me dio miedo. Mi primera muestra de madurez fue admitir que era una cobarde, pero no iba a perder… eso nunca, si fui capaz de combatir al mismísimo hijo del demonio… tenía que hacer algo y ya…_

_Llegué a la casa y mi madre me esperaba con una carta que tenía el membrete de Hogwarts, lo cual indicaba noticias para mí. Sólo pude preguntarme mientras abría el sobre:_

_- ¿Ahora qué?_

_**&**_

_Cómo te darás cuenta mi rubio hiperventilador, para mí esto fue el inicio del nosotros. Es uno de los hitos de nuestra relación y, aunque no lo creas, gracias a tus palabras pude comenzar mi camino hacia mi libertad. La cabezotas sabelotodo que escribe para ti no quiere que retrocedamos al recordar lo ocurrido, simplemente te muestra que todo lo pasado sirvió para unirnos… increíblemente._

_No te pongas triste y sigue leyendo, que lo hice con cariño. Si se te ocurre pensar estupideces mientras lees… ¡te mataré! O quizás te ataque… ¡con besos saltarines!_

…………………………………………

- Mátame – susurró el rubio, mientras las imágenes asaltaban su mente.

**_Flashback_**

Era la tercera vez que Draco Malfoy había asistido con un medimago conocido de su familia. Su salud estaba perfectamente, sólo que había algo que no lo dejaba en paz. Era la marca tenebrosa aquello que no permitía que viviera tranquilo, ya que renacía en él sus peores defectos.

Uno de ellos precisamente era la cobardía, el que no pudiera enfrentar a su padre y su imposición de convertirse en un mortífago. ¡Cuantas tardes se rió a escondidas con Blaise y Pansy sobre lo ridículos que eran los defensores de la sangre pura!, ya que si se descubría su secreto repudio a las costumbres mortífagas las consecuencias serían funestas.

No quería matar ni torturar, evitando realizar ese tipo de tareas. Distraía a sus camaradas con una serie de excusas que hábilmente había creado para esas ocasiones. Lloró de rabia e impotencia por tener una familia que se había convertido en esbirro de un ser inmundo, de alguien que al que no se le debía alabanza alguna. Se sentía asqueado cuando debía besar aquella mano cadavérica, cuando se aproximaba a ese ente que sólo emitía palabras de odio y violencia hacia el resto.

Su prueba de fuego mortífaga no fue cuando le indicaron que matara a Dumbledore, porque veía venir que le darían una misión de semejante calibre, sino cuando se encontró en las mazmorras de su propia mansión con Harry Potter y su grupo. Nunca le simpatizaron y los despreciaba por tener esa imagen de santidad que no podía soportar. Una sabelotodo, un pelirrojo pobretón y "el niño que vivió" formaban un trío tan perfecto a ojos de los demás, ya que eran buenos y valientes… dignos de ser elegidos como los mejores estudiantes por sus cualidades. El contraste lo marcaban él y sus amigos, mirados como serpientes sin una pizca de humanidad por su indiferencia, su desprecio y su altivez.

La cobardía fue lo que alimentó esa imagen, ya que aunque odiasen a Voldemort con el alma, debían mostrarse leales a los principios familiares que seguían los dogmas de ese maldito. La presencia de Harry y compañía fue lo último que pudo tolerar, dejando que apareciese un poco de humanidad al no revelar la identidad de los prisioneros y pidiendo secretamente que los dejaran en paz de una vez por todas.

El resto es historia conocida, siendo una batalla en Hogwarts la que marcara el final de su esclavitud hacia Voldemort y su estela de horror. Durante un mes fue interrogado y cuestionado sobre su participación en ataques mortífagos hasta que lo liberaron por falta de pruebas, lo que no tranquilizó su conciencia, agravado por su permanencia en la Mansión familiar. Luego de una discusión que pareció durar días preparó sus maletas y se trasladó a un cómodo departamento en el centro de la ciudad. Ahí pudo sentirse tranquilo por primera vez y comenzó a sanar las heridas que estaban destrozándole el alma.

Largas caminatas escuchando música clásica, reuniéndose con sus viejos amigos para hablar sin miedos, representó nuevos aires a su vida y el aprendizaje necesario para seguir viviendo. Pero la maldita marca era aquello que lo hacía volver sobre sus pasos para reencontrarse con el asco, dolor y el horror.

En su tercer intento por borrarla se sintió derrotado y sin despedirse salió de la consulta para aclarar sus pensamientos. Tenía fuertemente agarrada su muñeca izquierda como en un intento por hacer que desapareciera aunque sea un par de segundos, pero sólo se sentía adolorido ante la presión ejercida por su otra mano. Fue en eso cuando se encontró con una castaña que parecía estar poseída por un espíritu malvado.

Si las miradas mataran, ese día deberían haber puesto flores en medio de la vereda para recordar la muerte del rubio. Estaba lloviendo… ella estaba empapada, lo cual le daba un aire de desamparo que contrastaba con el brillo incendiario de sus ojos y su postura a la defensiva. Ella se detuvo y le espetó un duro:

_- ¡Justo lo que necesitaba! – empuñaba sus manos y parecía que en cualquier momento saltaba a su cuello para atacarlo__ - ¡por culpa de personas como tú es que se pone a llover!... ¡Tu presencia hace que todo se ponga gris!_

Esas palabras le dolieron profundamente, ya que le recordaba que era un paria de la sociedad mágica. Lo miraban con indiferencia y seguían su camino, cosa que lo afectaba cada vez menos al darse una oportunidad para vivir tranquilo… algún día lo mirarían diferente eso era seguro. Nadie podía incitarlo al autoexilio, puesto que él tenía su conciencia tranquila y se había dado una oportunidad… nadie le diría nuevamente que hacer, eso estaba decidido.

Al mirarla comprendió todo, ya que parecía que los ojos de la castaña eran libros abiertos ante él. Había odio, dolor y una mezcla de sentimientos que parecían causar cortocircuito en ella, por lo que la respuesta a esas duras palabras debía ser aflorando lo que ella tenia guardado. Sabía por experiencia propia que ese tipo de estallidos sólo traía efectos indeseables como querer golpear la cabeza con algo ante tamaña estupidez verbal, pero necesarios para liberar la tensión. Así que disparó:

_- No me culpes de tu mal día Granger, que todo haya salido mal. Podrás odiarme con toda tu alma, pero no significa que con sólo mirarme todo empeore. Hazte ver… te debes una larga charla contigo misma… aprende otras formas de catarsis__. _

Lanzó la bomba y siguió caminando, presuroso en dirección a su departamento donde le esperaba un concierto en piano que había dejado pendiente para aquella tarde y una taza de humeante café de grano. Algo en su interior le dijo que sus palabras habían hecho efecto en ella de la manera que esperaba, extraño a decir verdad, pero sintió una cierta conexión con el estado mental de Granger. Quizás fue que se identificó con lo que vivía la castaña, esos sentimientos que se contraponían dejando todo en un estado confuso y oscuro… quizás.

Llegó a casa dispuesto para comenzar a la rutina que había confeccionado en el trayecto, pero se encontró con una lechuza que tocaba su ventana, traía una carta de Hogwarts. La miró largamente y antes de abrirla se preguntó:

_- ¿Ahora qué?_

**_Fin Flashback_**

- Ricitos, ya sumaste un punto para el ataque de besos saltarines más escalofriante de la historia – sonrió de medio lado y tomó todo el aire que pudo para continuar la lectura.

_**Continuará**_

………………

_**Si consideran que estos dos son demasiado azucarados, lean junto al lago… el one shoot donde nace la historia**__**… ahí hay exceso de azúcar, pero prometo que pronto se explicará todo…**_

_**Creo que me comprare un al**__**mohadón para dormir frente al PC… ¡alguien que me ayude con las musas catetes!**_

_**Espero que les gustara el capítulo… y denme su parecer… opiniones y sugerencias…**_

_**SÓLO APRETANDO GO!**_


	3. Capt 3: Encuentros demasiado Sospechosos

__

_**Disclaimer:** Sí, son personajes de la Rowling… los usaré nuevamente, seguiré advirtiéndolo capítulo tras capítulo._

_**PERDONENME POR NO HABER ACTUALIZADO ANTES, PERO ESTA PROSTITUTA TESIS ME TENIA CON LOS OJITOS PEGADOS A LOS LIBROS, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE EL CAPT...**_

_Aquí luego de que mis queridas betas dieran el visto bueno... (SI... TENGO BETAS, PERO DE ARGUMENTO, REDACCIÓN E HIPERVENTILACIÓN)_

_Quiero agradecer a quienes han dejado sus comentarios via **rr**, mis a__brazotes y agradecimientos a:_

_**Araceli:** Oh Gracias!!, espero que este te guste mucho... _

**karyn1: **Sí, junto al lago es de donde me basé para crear esta historia... bueno... hay otra previa que nunca publiqué y que contenía más detalles... muchas gracias por el rr!!

__

**Jos Black:** Linda, se agradecen sus palabras y sus consejos via msn... de verdad es bueno tener mis ppc vetariders!! abrazos y espero que te guste.

**Fiona Garay:** Preciosa... me dejaste rr!!... me encantó que aparecieras por aquí... gracias por el mensaje, nos vemos pronto!!

**Beautifly92:** si fue un curioso comienzo... ¿te gustó mi Draco bajo la lluvia?... yo que Hermione precisamente no le gritaría cosas... gracias por el mensaje...

**Dônn:** Mi fic te tiene enganchada?? oh... gracias!! ESPERO NO DEFRAUDARTE...

**Abril :** Amo a Draco Malfoy, me lo imagino como un macho absolutamente sexyy... veamos como se comporta esta vez... saludos y gracias!!...

**Almanara:** La gente cambia, para bien y para mal... pero no hay de otra... de quedarnos en un punto jamás seremos algo... gracias por el rr!!

**Dark.Lith M-P:** No pude actualizar pronto, pero espero que valga la pena... gracias por el rr!!

**Mad Aristocrat:** Nutella del Demonio... cuidate mucho y anda al doc señorita trabajólica... fuera de eso... sii... toma café de grano y ya me tiene casi con ataque de colon irritable de tantos cafeses mañaneros escribiendo el fic. Y tú sabes muy bien que Ron hizo mal al andar con Lavender si quería supuestamente a doña castaña... besos y tú sabes cuanto te quiero... anda al doc...

**NOTA ADVIRTIENDO A PERSONAS SUCEPTIBLES DE ATAQUES GRAMATICALES:** Capítulo lleno de puntos suspensivos, comas y palabras ostentosas… lo siento, pero debo advertir antes que sus ojos den cuenta de tan garrafales excesos.

**Aclaraciones del dic: **" x" : pensamientos

Chan!

...

_**Volví a pensar en mí**__**, volviste a pensar en ti**_

_**Difícil, pero no imposible, tarea**_

_**Tanto tiempo, preocupados en otros asuntos **_

_**Que nos olvidamos de nosotros mismos**_

_**Era hora de un cambio…**_

_**&**_

_Tenía esa carta en mis manos y no podía leerla, era una bomba de tiempo en versión escrita. Desde la batalla final, Hogwarts era sinónimo de mi cara a cara con la muerte. Nunca antes había sentido una amenaza tan potente como aquel día, el esperado encuentro para vencer a Voldemort, pero nos jugábamos el todo por el todo y cualquier movimiento en falso significaba perder la vida._

_El miedo me susurró cosas al oído durante toda la batalla, tratando que admitiese mi derrota antes de tiempo, pero sólo dejé que ganara un instante, cuando besé a Ron. Luego, y considerando que debía cooperar en devolver la paz al mundo, puse toda mi energía en la Victoria. Apenas supe que Voldemort había caído, el cansancio acumulado en meses hizo su aparición y desperté dos días después en San Mungo físicamente restablecida, pero con el alma hecha pedazos por tanta muerte y tanto dolor. _

_Hoy, casi dos meses después, tenía que dejar de temblar ante los recuerdos y comenzar a vivir tranquila. De un tirón revisé la carta y compruebo que sólo son dos líneas anunciando una reunión en Hogwarts, fijada para dos semanas después. Algo me dice que es un llamado a volver a clases, lo cual he deseaba con toda el alma, para escalar un peldaño más en mi propósito de terminar otro ciclo de estudios. _

_Por más que sea vista como una de las compañeras de aventuras del "niño que vivió", eso no me dará para comer toda la vida. Terminaré el colegio y comenzaré a especializarme en derecho mágico. Desde que trabajo por los derechos de los elfos domésticos me he dado cuenta que mi vocación va por esa línea. Seré la Srta. Abogada Granger… suena bien ¿o no?_

_Me dirigí a mi habitación y me recosté en la cama, observando las grietas del techo. Ya ni recordaba lo que era no pensar en qué debía hacer, así que sin un dejo de culpa me lancé a la tarea de hacer… nada. Me concentré tanto en combatir a ese maldito, que dejé que mi vida se convirtiera en una soberana lata. Aunque era hora de descansar elaboré una lista de cosas por hacer (sí amor, no es mi culpa ser una maniática del orden, así que no te rías… te lo advierto, no sabes que le hice a este cuaderno): _

_- Pasar tiempo con mi familia (si no veía hace meses a mis padres, imagina al resto de mis familiares)_

_- Leer libros por placer… ya no por andar buscando la forma de eliminar a ese idiota._

_- Escribir… aunque sea un mísero cuento, es uno de mis sueños olvidados por cooperar en salvar al mundo… aunque sea una abogada famosa, podría quizás publicar algo por ahí… (tú mismo me dijiste que si era constante podía cumplir esos sueños, aunque para el resto sonaran como totalmente incompatibles)_

_- Escuchar música (eso es imperdonable, estaba totalmente fuera de todos los nuevos estilos, desde hacía ¿3 años?)_

_- Caminar por la ciudad sin andar pendiente de que alguien me siguiese (perdón por traerte malos recuerdos, pero estuve años en peligro… recuerda que apenas si podíamos salir fuera del castillo)_

_- Comer dulces y pasteles en mi camita por las tardes (no, no quería convertirme en una vaca, tenía derecho a darme un gusto… llámale pecado dietético, pero amé mirar televisión acompañada de un pastel … aunque si quieres te cubro de chocolate derretido… ñami)_

_Cuando terminé de escribir, sentí que era el momento de poner en práctica mi plan. Llamé a la pastelería más cercana y pedí una torta de chocolate, además de acomodar mi cama con muchos cojines y libros que había dejado pendientes. Fue la mejor tarde en mucho tiempo, hasta mis padres se unieron a mi pequeña fiesta, armados de tenedores y sus mejores historias de sus años de novios fugitivos._

_Desde ese día todo iba sobre ruedas, me reí mucho con los parientes perdidos y me reencontré con dos viejas amigas de mis tiempos de escuela muggle. Mi cuaderno de historias se iba completando casi como si se escribiese solo. Hasta adopté la costumbre de cantar con las manos en los bolsillos mientras daba mis paseos por la ciudad. Estaba en una especie de sueño, rodeada de cariño y haciendo de cada día un nuevo peldaño para mejorar mi vida._

_Soñaba, hasta que por tu causa desperté bruscamente a la realidad. Iba caminando hacia una tienda de antigüedades que amaba ver cuando pequeña, cuando vi una pareja que me resultó demasiado familiar. Pansy Parkinson te abrazaba, y tú te tratabas de zafar de ella. Se veían contentos y reían despreocupadamente… eras otro Draco, alguien distinto de ese chico que solía reírse de la desgracia ajena junto a sus gorilas, y que ahora dejaba escapar sonoras carcajadas mientras rodeaba una mesa para alejarse de la pelinegra. _

_Para mí era raro ver a una pareja tan poco amorosa, sobretodo al notar tu incomodidad ante el abrazo de Pansy. Ustedes eran consideradas una de las parejas emblemáticas en Hogwarts, donde destacaban su glamour y se comentaba de matrimonio apenas terminaran sus estudios. ¡Muy equivocaba estaba! En esos tiempos sólo me guiaba por las apariencias y no me había puesto a pensar que eran simplemente los mejores amigos del mundo (no te preocupes que ya me ha quedado suficientemente claro… no soy celosa… no… está bien, lo reconozco… sólo cuando te abraza, pero cuando lo hace de manera efusiva) _

_Llevaba un rato observándolos y me percaté que casi estaba parapetada detrás de un poste. Me recriminé el volver a los tiempos en que mi labor era perseguirtey descubrir qué te traía entre manos. Hoy no, estaba fuera de todo eso y todo el plan para mi salud mental se iba a pique, así que apresuré el paso y me fui a revisar una librería que había descubierto días antes. Tenía que sacar de mi cabeza esa maldita señal de alerta, sino terminaría en San Mungo hablando incoherencias al estar pensando continuamente en la amenaza de eventuales ataques fantasmas._

_Llegué a casa sumamente molesta y dispuesta a comer una tarta de frambuesas para que mi terapia no se fuera a pique, dejando como consecuencia un malestar estomacal que duró aproximadamente dos días, en ese momento anoté que debería traer pociones para ese tipo de malestares permanentemente en mi cartera. _

_Pasé los siguientes días enfrascada en mi plan, aprovechando de realizar prolongados paseos, invitando a mis padres a que me siguieran en algunas de mis aventuras urbanas. Cuando caminábamos juntos parecía que volvía a mi niñez y me llenarían de globos y otros juguetes. A cambio de eso, nos reíamos juntos y hablábamos de diferentes temas, mientras que la ciudad parecía no tener fin al querer recorrerla de punta a cabo._

_Insistí en sacar de mi mente aquello que me recordara potenciales problemas, sobre todo tu persona y el grupito que te rodeaba. Esperaba que simplemente con pensarlo toda mi paranoia se fuera al mismo infierno, pero estaba muy equivocada._

_No sólo te volví a ver, sino que resultaron dos encuentros en menos de una semana. Te vi caminando por un bulevar que queda a pocas cuadras de mi departamento, vistiendo unos jeans descoloridos y una camisa muy sencilla que, a pesar de ello, no te daban una apariencia descuidada._

_¿Sabes que podrías usar una túnica de cartón y te verías atractivo? Por Merlín, que nunca entenderé esa cualidad, sinceramente te envidio. Bueno después de ese lapsus, la idea era comentar que te veías totalmente fuera de lugar caminado por ahí, y era la segunda vez que te encontraba cerca de mi vecindario, por lo que nuevamente las sospechas volvieron a mi. Ya no usabas el pelo con esa poción que te lo dejaba totalmente hacia atrás, además que tu cara tenía un semblante mucho más amable del que recordaba. _

_El niño al que alguna vez golpeé parecía haberse esfumado, dejando ante mí a un apuesto hombre, con unos jeans que le quedaban de ensueño y un andar sencillamente arrebatador. Sí, estaba pensando en ti como algo más que el Hurón Botador más odioso de Hogwarts, perturbadora visión ante la cual tuve que golpear mi cabeza a ver si era sólo una falla técnica de mis neuronas y no un pensamiento poco decoroso. Di media vuelta y seguí otro camino hacia mi apartamento, sólo por si las dudas, prefiriendo ocuparme en crear estrategias mentales contra enemigos imaginarios antes que de visiones sexymente perturbadoras. _

_La tercera vez fue casi para comenzar a preparar una nueva batalla, te vi comprando justo en el puesto de periódicos de la esquina de mi apartamento. Primero, era sospechoso que tú estuvieras leyendo prensa muggle y segundo que más encima fuera cerca del lugar donde vivía. El miedo nuevamente recorrió mis vertebras una a una y se instaló en mi nuca. Algo andaba mal, pero luego me di cuenta que no te habrías expuesto tanto si estuvieras en una misión, además de que seguiste tu camino hacia la cafetería que estaba junto al puesto, entrando tranquilamente._

_Demasiada emoción me envió directamente a la pastelería, que estaba a unas cuadras, en búsqueda de una azucarada y cremosa calma. Cuando sospechaba que nuevamente tendría que acudir a una poción medicinal, decidí volver a casa. Fue en ese momento en que descubrí el por qué de verte hasta en mi café matutino… fuera del edificio vecino al mío, estabas tú con tu periódico conversando hablando con el portero… en eso me miraste y yo no pude más que apresurar mi entrada, corriendo hacia el ascensor._

_- ¡Maldita sea, Malfoy es mi vecino! – pude gritar apenas la puerta se cerró._

……………………………………………………………

_- Olvidaste decir que en tu carrera casi: mataste al portero, dejaste parapléjico al perro de una mujer, que gritó maldiciones en tu contra por un buen rato, y quedabas con una linda máscara de crema al tropezar llevando un pastel en la mano. Por suerte tienes buenos reflejos, porque magistralmente seguiste corriendo como si nada hubiera pasado, creo dulzura que podrías trabajar en uno de esos circos muggle – carcajeó Draco, para luego recordar todo lo que había pasado desde que recibió aquel dichoso mensaje._

_..._

_La escueta carta que había recibido Hermione, en el caso de Draco había sido complementada con otra. Una nube de pensamientos lo inundó, recordándole situaciones horribles y retomando esos pensamientos que sólo lo llevaban a entristecerse y/o enfurecerse, y que lo dejaban exhausto y listo para dormir por horas para purgar esas imágenes._

_Salió a beber su café favorito a un local especializado frente a su apartamento y viajó unos días a la casa familiar junto al mar, para que las olas lo volvieran a su centro. Intentó todo, hasta que se decidió a llamar a Pansy con quien podría tratar el tema más tranquilamente. Draco confiaba en esa mujer ciegamente, siendo inseparables desde casi su nacimiento, pero a la que nunca permitió que se acercara demasiado porque a pesar del cariño, no le gustaba que lo tocaran siquiera con la punta de los dedos._

_Detestaba que lo abrazara como si fuera Momo, el osito de felpa que ella tanto quisiera de niña, y que lo tomara del brazo desprevenidamente sólo para enojarlo. Muchas veces la escuchó gritar que no tenía peste alguna o que dejase de comportarse como si ella tuviera agujas insertas en la piel. A pesar de todo eso, ocupaba un lugar muy importante en su corazón, puesto que siempre estaba ahí para el, en penas y alegrías, incluso mandando al mismo infierno a su propia familia con tal de aparecer a su lado cuando él la necesitaba. Él no se quedaba atrás en protegerla y apoyarla, si alguien hubiese osado tocarla, quizás ahora estaría siendo llorado por una decena de familiares que contarían horrorizados de su terrible fallecimiento. Parecía uno de esos hermanos celosos y protectores, cosa que a ella le encantaba, mientras que él se la imaginaba como su compañera de eternas aventuras._

_Fueron tardes enteras conversando sobre sus posibilidades de volver a Hogwarts, repitiéndose mutuamente que tenían planes para el futuro, donde la educación estaba en primer lugar, y que si se le presentaba esa oportunidad debían tomarla. __Aunque el pasado pudiera pasarles la cuenta, Hogwarts era el mejor lugar para demostrarse a si mismos que podrían con todo y mucho más. No se creían masoquistas ni nada parecido, simplemente podrían sobrellevar las caras de indiferencia y de asco, porque tenían su conciencia limpia. Los demonios internos fueron enviados lejos uno a uno, en medio de conversaciones tan profundas en que parecía que podía verse cada resquicio de sus almas, donde pudieron asumir sus faltas y aprender a vivir tranquilos._

_Un día en que caminaba directamente al encuentro de su amiga, que lo esperaba en su restaurant favorito, vio un espectáculo que simplemente lo dejó anonadado. Caminando por la calle y con algo que tapaba sus orejas (no sabía que eran los walkman), Hermione Granger parecía que se deslizaba suavemente por la vereda. No sólo se movía al compás de una melodía invisible, sino también parecía que la cantaba. Aunque su cabello siguiera siendo indomable se notaba que había crecido, en todo el sentido de la palabra, con una figura que sin ser curvilínea del todo le daba una apariencia demasiado atractiva. Ya no lucía demacrada como en su anterior encuentro, se mostraba más alegre y una hermosa sonrisa parecía instalada en su cara. _

_"Vaya que has mejorado, quien creería que la sabelotodos tendría tanto escondido bajo esa ancha túnica", pensó mientras su mandíbula se desencajaba. __Fue en ese minuto en que Draco prefirió seguir su camino, pensando en cómo crear una poción anti pensamientos grangerianos pecaminosos. No podía ser que la viera como algo más que la odiosa sabelotodos y co-salvadora del mundo, necesitaba revisar nuevamente el funcionamiento de su cerebro o quizás era la falta de sueño por quedarse tocando el piano hasta la madrugada._

_Sin quererlo la vio nuevamente, pero esta vez el espectáculo lo conmovió más. Hermione parecía una niña colgada del brazo de sus padres, riendo a carcajadas y provista de un enorme globo plateado de colores. La visión del prototipo de "familia feliz" hecha realidad lo dejó impactado, considerando las frías demostraciones de afecto que conoció de pequeño, en donde se combinaban las escasas palabras de cariño con órdenes de cómo debía comportarse un Malfoy. Ni siquiera se le pasó por la cabeza comentar sobre el vestido que tan bien le sentaba, o sobre lo ridículo de llevar un globo de niña en la mano, sino que verla así en familia lo remeció hasta lo más profundo. Sin proponérselo, esa tarde, terminó charlando con Pansy sobre cómo sería su familia perfecta y de cómo educarían a sus futuros hijos._

_Sus días comenzaban con una rutina que sólo variaba en un par de detalles, llamados con o sin azúcar. Luego de ducharse y vestirse, caminaba en dirección al puesto de periódicos para enterarse sobre el mundo muggle (ya que el profeta lo despertaba con el sonido de la lechuza en su ventana, anunciándole que ocurría en el lado mágico) y entraba a la cafetería de la esquina para pedir un capuchino con el que amenizaba su lectura._

_Fue en uno de esos paseos que pudo comprender por qué había visto tantas veces a la castaña y tan cerca de su casa. Después de dos cafés y una concienzuda lectura se dirigió a su apartamento. En ese momento, cuando comentaba con el portero sobre unas reparaciones que había encargado, se percató de alguien que lo miraba fijamente. Un par de ojos abiertos desmesuradamente y una pose estática, delataban la presencia de Granger... la dueña de tan terrorífica mirada._

_Luego de verla entrar como si hubiera visto al diablo, él se quedó unos instantes mirando la puerta del edificio vecino. En ese momento se sintió parte de una escena demasiado ridícula y no pudo evitar reír. Sus sonoras carcajadas inundaron la calle, y no era para menos. Hermione Granger era su vecina y por si fuera poco lo descubría de una manera demasiado graciosa. La compostura que siempre lo acompañaba se hizo humo y tuvo que apoyarse en el muro más próximo, ante la atónita mirada de los transeúntes que observaban a un muchacho casi a punto de estallar de risa. Si un mago o bruja hubiera aparecido en ese momento, creería que Draco estaba bajo algún tipo de maldición que lo mantenía en ese estado, porque nadie del mundo mágico que estuviese cuerdo siquiera consideraría que __pudiera reír de buena gana y frente a todo el que pasara junto a él. _

_En ese momento un pensamiento lo asaltó de súbito:_

"_La reunión es en cuatro días", pensó de pronto acomodándose el cabello con la mano y volviendo a su postura característica. Miró hacia ambos lados y entró a su edificio._

_Continuará!!_

_..._

_Sí, ellos son vecinos... de hecho Draco se trasladó hasta el Londres Muggle para estar tranquilo luego de enojarse con sus padres. Babeo con sólo imaginarlo con jeans... ejem... _

_Se viene la super reunión con la Mc Gonagall... ¿que habrá ahí?_

_Si quieren decirme algo, ya sea para bien o para mal... dejen su rr... permite una mejora sustancial en los capítulos (te esfuerzas para que quede mejor, reparas en tus errores y te sientes contenta de que te lean)_

_Besos!!_


	4. Capt 4: Compromisos son compromisos

**_Disclaimer: _**_Draco y compañía son de la Rowling, yo los uso sólo por el afán de soñar un poco… no se preocupe Doña JK que los devolveré enteritos… bueno… no prometo nada de Sirius (aunque no esté en la historia, lo traje igual... así me hace compañía mientras escribo)_

**_¡PERDÓN!_**

**_LO SÉ, DEBERÍA HABER ACTUALIZADO HACE TIEMPO, PERO… QUE PUEDO DECIR… LO SIENTO MUCHO Y ESPERO ENMENDAR TODO…_**

**_LO ÚNICO QUE DIRÉ… ES QUE YA NO SOY TESISTA 2008… CHASCARROS UNIVERSITARIOS QUE HICIERON QUE… BUENO… AHORA A DARLE PARA EL 2009… AUNQUE SEA VIA MAD "LA ABOGADA POCO SERIA"… ¡TERMINARÉ LA PROSTITUTA CARRERA!_**

**_TANTO TIEMPO CASI AMENAZADA DE MUERTE POR MIS PPC Y OTRAS AMIGAS… TODO PARA ACABAR ESTE CAPÍTULO QUE YA ERA UN PARTO… PERO DE ESOS COMPLICADOS… AHORA QUE ESTÁ LISTO... SE LOS DEDICO MIS NIÑAS LINDAS, POR CREER EN MÍ Y ESPERAR PACIENTEMENTE (AUNQUE A VECES, POR SUS TIERNAS AMENAZAS, LO DUDARA) LA ACTUALIZACIÓN..._**

**_Ejem, continuemos… así que…_**

**_Recapitulando: _**_Hermione le escribió a Draco una Bitácora por su primer año de novios. En este capítulo se señalan los sucesos de la reunión (previos y el mismo día) convocada por Minerva Mc Gonagall, ahora Directora de Hogwarts. A nuestro papazote rubio lo citó dos horas antes… ¿Para hablar qué? Van a tener que leer…_

_Si no recuerda bien… plizz revise los capítulos anteriores… así evito que se pierdan… (son 3 capítulos por lo menos)_

_GRACIAS POR SUS RR… CADA UNO DE ELLOS HIZO QUE SIGUIERA ESCRIBIENDO LUEGO DE LA TORMENTA… MIS CARIÑOS ESPECIALMENTE A LAS NUEVAS LECTORAS, ESPERO CONTINÚEN… Y NUEVAMENTE PERDONEN LA TARDANZA… ESPERO QUE NO DEJEN DE LEERME POR ESTE PEQUEÑO INCIDENTE LLAMADO "DEJAR EL FIC MUCHO TIEMPO…" TODO POR CULPA DE … MEJOR OLVIDAR Y VAMOS POR LA CAMPAÑA 2009…_

_Besos a todas y todos…_

_¿Puedo Seguir? Me agacho para evitar los tomatazos… ojalá les guste…_

_Ah… lo olvidaba…_

_"X" pensamiento y ... & son los comienzos y finales de la bitácora. _

**Advertencia:** Hay exceso de puntos, comas, palabras rimbombantes y otras cosillas… si Ud. es alérgico a ese tipo de errores… se le solicita que deje la lectura hasta este punto… no descuide su salud.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**_La desconfianza persiste en el ambiente_**

**_Pero, aún así, podrás seguir adelante, mejor dicho, podremos_**

**_No estás solo amor, déjalos que se pudran en su veneno…_**

**_Para ellos los cambios no existen, para nosotros sí…_**

**_&_**

**Compromisos son compromisos… **

Maldita sea… eras mi vecino y por si fuera poco, te veías listo para el pecado en ropa muggle. Bueno, me sentía horrible porque mi reacción al verte fue parecida a una pequeña niña que ha sido pillada en una travesura, lo único que quería hacer era esconderme bajo tierra. La gran Hermione Granger, la que ayudó a Harry Potter en la caída de Voldemort… convertida en una cobarde que corrió hasta perderse… sólo por verte.

Apenas llegué al departamento y queriendo purgar mi cobardía, incluso arriesgándome a una diabetes, decidí comer mi pastel, apachurrado y todo… oops… sí, se me aplastó un poquito cuando tropecé para escapar de ti… no te rías ¿vale? Lo que importa es que necesitaba sacar de mí esa estupidez y no perder el hilo de la terapia autoimpuesta, así que mientras saboreaba esa apetitosa medicina, aproveché de ver películas acompañadas de mamá, quien después de darme un sermón eterno por comer dulces (odio su maldita profesión) decidió mimarme.

Tres días después estaba con el alma en un hilo. Te juro que caminaba en círculos y la terapia parecía irse a la mierda si continuaba así de tensa. El día anterior al viaje a Hogwarts pude divisarte nuevamente en el café, pero esta vez se te notaba concentrado en algo… apenas podías disimular que usabas al periódico como mera excusa, puesto que lo sostenías sin posar tu mirada en las páginas extendidas.

Si hubiese sabido qué te ocurría, no habría dudado un instante en tomar tu mano y acompañarte en silencio, mientras entrelazaba tus dedos con los míos, como siempre lo hago cuando te noto preocupado. Tus orbes grises expresaban tanto, eran contenedores de pena, rabia, frustración… en fin… sólo que ahora puedo saberlo y después de un año juntos. Lo que las conversaciones no pueden expresar, lo sustituí por la observación… ¿cómo decirlo sin que suene novelesco? pero se aprende tanto de alguien simplemente con detenerse a observar: aprendes manías, tics, a conocer las formas de expresar cariño sin necesidad de tacto que tienen para ti… un mundo sin límites en el caso del novio que me tocó en suerte. ¿Te he dicho que tu cerebro es para mí como el departamento de misterios? Pero, para tu mala suerte mi querido, soy una estudiante aventajada y pronto tendré un Magister en Dracología, así que prepárate. Te miré una vez más antes de desaparecer tratando de que el ruido de la ciudad cooperara en disminuir las vocecitas que me recordaban que yo también debía preocuparme de algo y aunque tratara de evadirlo, tenía que hacerlo.

Para mí las cosas no eran fáciles tampoco, debía enfrentar nuevamente a Ron. No sabes como ensayé en caso de que todavía estuviese enojado. Sabes que no puedo evitarlo, pero tenía que hacer algo para vencer la angustia que me embargaba. Siete años de amistad se iban a ir directo al más allá si continuaba "el malentendido", por lo que rogaba porque Harry hubiese abogado por mí, aunque sea pidiendo un poco de clemencia para esta pobre sabelotodo en apuros.

El día D por fin había llegado, debiendo tomar una poción tranquilizadora para poder acallar mis sentidos alborotados. Volvía a mi amado castillo y con ello a ver a la gente que tanto quiero y a los que no también. Debo reconocer querido "Señor Ego" que no pensé especialmente en ti y tus amigos serpientes, que tantas me habían hecho en el pasado. Es más… mi mente estaba dirigida sólo a construir argumentos convincentes para que el trío dorado siguiera, aunque cambiásemos de color o lo que fuese.

Llegué a Hogsmeade un par de horas antes, para aprovechar de comprar algunas cosas. Mi adicción a las cosas dulces (que se disparó al infinito por tu culpa malvado huronzuelo) hizo que me dirigiera a buscar un stock de ranas de chocolate y grageas de todos los sabores. Agradezco eternamente a mi genética por dejarme consumir como elefante y conservar mi figura decentemente, cortesía de mi, más delgada y hermosa, madre. No pongas esas caras, porque no hago dietas… lo sabes, así que no te burles.

&

"_Definitivamente esta mujer practica magia antigua o algo parecido, ¿cómo puede conocer mis gestos?" – pensó divertido Draco mientras se concentraba en la lectura de la dichosa bitácora._

_&_

Poco a poco llegaron otros, que como yo paseaban por el lugar, previo a la reunión a Hogwarts. Mi corazón saltaba sin piedad dentro de mi pecho, y tuve que contener a mis manos para que no enmarañaran aún más mi cabellera. ¡Por Merlín! Si pareciera que iba al beso del dementor… pero… necesitaba que se aclarara todo pronto, por el cariño a Ron y por mi salud… ya casi iba directo a San Mungo por diabética y loca.

Parece que mi agonía por fin acabaría, al ver a un pelirrojo conversando con un ojiverde a pocos metros. Me quedé helada y antes de siquiera mirar a mi verdugo, me abracé a Harry como si fuera un escudo protector (por cierto de un metro ochenta y negra cabellera desordenada… una "gran" protección… como gozo cuando pones esa cara… aquella que pareciera de dos metros platinado celoso… me descubriste… lo puse sólo para molestarte soberano idiota)

- Le dije a Ron que aparecerías horas antes de la reunión… ¡eres incorregible Hermione! – dijo apenas, abrumado por mi ataque ansioso.

Una voz me sacó de ese oasis convertido en abrazo, una grave y conocida… y muy temida hasta ese momento…

- Demasiada azúcar en un sólo abrazo – sus ojos no mostraban signos de enojo o algo parecido, es más, me dirigía una cálida mirada.

Quizás mis súplicas habían sido escuchadas y me salvaría de hablar el tema… lo sé… soy una cobarde confesa, pero no fue así. Suavemente me tomó de un brazo y con un mudo gesto le indicó a Harry que se apartara. Pareciera que esos ya perfeccionaron la telepatía porque mi amigo aprovechó de ir a una tienda de artículos de Quidditch, frente a donde estábamos.

- Sé que soné demasiado rudo cuando nos vimos la última vez, pero no me voy a disculpar. Diablos… no sabes lo enojado que estaba, pero ni siquiera porque no me querías… era porque huiste como una cobarde – me miraba intensamente, mientras yo trataba infructuosamente de evitar el contacto visual – eso ya te lo dije esa vez en la madriguera... ¡deja de temblar que no te voy a lanzar un avada!

- No tiemblo… hace frío… - contesté abrazándome y moviéndome como si de verdad la temperatura estuviera baja.

- ¿Desde cuando te volviste mentirosa?... no quería hablar contigo para discutir. Ambos sabemos de lo nuestro nunca fue y que lo que de verdad importa es nuestra amistad – lo miraba boquiabierta mientras decía eso… ¡era Ron el que hablaba con esa naturalidad!... cada día más maduro y menos impulsivo - No podemos hacer borrón y cuenta nueva, pero quizás hacer que avancemos este mal trecho y sigamos juntos… todos… incluyendo a ese de allá que parece que sin mi hermana es un pobre trapo… si los vieras a esos… pareciera que viven en un campo de algodón de dulce… parecen un par de osos de peluche de esos abrazados con uno de esos ridículos corazones al centro.

- Yo también creo lo mismo, o sea… somos amigos y… te quiero mucho… pero no sabes lo que me costó tratar de hablarte por mi error… o sea… creo hacerme entender, que descubrí el inmenso amor que te tengo… como un amigo… y que me tardé mucho en decirlo… a veces una se confunde… ¿sabes?

- Creo que eres mejor como estudiante que explicando tus sentimientos. ¡Hasta a mi me sale claro y eso que supuestamente soy el que simplemente se enoja y grita!… para que veas que puedo ser una caja de sorpresas – carcajeó divertido mientras revisaba su reloj – ohh… es hora de comer algo… por la prisa desayuné sólo _10 tostadas_ y nada más…maldiiito Harry y su apuro por encontrarte, fue peor que tú cuando quieres que terminemos los deberes… y por eso comí tan poco… eso es imperdonable… necesito comer lo suficiente… ¡Hey, Harry! ¡Vamos a las Tres Escobaas! ¡Tú pagas la cuenta animal!

No pude evitar reír ante semejante salida. Justo cuando estaba dándome clases de madurez y de cómo la amistad puede evolucionar, aparece con semejante salida. Definitivamente conservaba su esencia primitiva, que colocaba el Quidditch y el comer como prioridades, exceptuando cuando los amigos lo necesitábamos, porque ahí si que podíamos ver cómo ni siquiera un pastel del porte del castillo podría distraerlo. Nos pusimos al corriente de nuestras vidas en menos de una hora, riéndonos con Harry de nuestro pelirrojo glotón que parecía bajo un imperius ante todo lo comestible que se pusiera frente a él.

Necesitaba ir al Colegio antes de la hora, quería ver a la Profesora Mc Gonagall, ahora Directora y conversar con ella, pero por sobretodo necesitaba ver como estaba Hogwarts. No sabes como extrañaba a Dumbledore… aún lo extraño, ya que era un Director fuera de los convencionalismos, parte importante de mi vida en esos años, con la apariencia de un abuelo excéntrico, generoso, dispuesto y alejado totalmente de la imagen que se tiene de una autoridad académica, pero al mismo tiempo era intachable dirigiendo el colegio. Para mí lo más valioso es que confiaba en las personas, para él todos tenían la posibilidad de cambiar y ser alguien… creía en los sueños… para mí una virtud especial.

Bueno, casi rogué para que fuéramos al castillo antes que los demás, tuve que utilizar todo el talento acumulado en años para que hicieran sus deberes escolares y siguieran las más mínimas normas de disciplina. Fue difícil, pero al final llegamos a nuestro destino y que mejor que apachurrados por un cariñoso y emocionado Hagrid, que no dejó de comentar nuestros cambios después de meses sin vernos. Fuimos a su renovada cabaña, que conserva el estilo rústico pero acogedor de su dueño. Para él aún somos esos pequeños niños que vimos nacer un dragón en su casa y a quienes desearía proteger siempre. Cuando la conversación iba directo a temas como el Quidditch y el cuidado de las criaturas mágicas, pude huir a la dirección, dejando a mis amigos en animada charla.

El pasillo hacia el despacho se me hizo eterno, entreteniéndome con las modificaciones hechas a la decoración. Los cuadros en movimiento seguían ahí y me saludaban al pasar, era un placer volver. A veces me pregunto por qué la carta tuvo que llegar cuando tenía once años y no pudo ser unos pocos antes, así habría aprovechado mucho más, pero nunca es tarde para aprender y mientras mantenga mi espíritu podré hacerlo, ¿no crees?

Iba tan ensimismada en capturar el nuevo Hogwarts que hasta que estuve a dos metros no me di cuenta de algo que estaba pasando. Estabas apoyando en la muralla frente al despacho, completamente rojo… como si estuvieras a punto de reventar. Tu cabeza estaba pegada a la fría muralla y me preocupé de que quizás te hubiera pasado algo, porque de verdad parecías enfermo.

-Malfoy, ¿te pasa algo? – digo rápidamente, preparándome ante un posible ataque odioso tan habitual en tu versión antigua (aunque debo decir que algunas veces reaparece… es cierto… reconócelo, pero has hecho progresos… eso yo debo reconocer)

_-_Nada Granger, sólo me gusta reposar apoyado en superficies frías, ¿no te ha llegado el artículo del profeta que cuenta los milagros de la humedad en el organismo?... ve y dale un vistazo, será un punto más a tu escala hacia el conocimiento superior – dices con tu tonito arrogante, mientras te das media vuelta rápidamente y antes que siquiera pueda decirte algo me dices suavemente – gracias por preguntar, no es nada importante – y te alejaste con un elegante pero apresurado caminar.

¿Un Hurón Oxigenado que agradece y con amabilidad? Creo que en ese momento si pensé que el consumo exagerado de chocolates había perjudicado mi cabeza, tal como solía decir mi madre para amedrentarme: _"No sólo la dentadura es afectada por la cantidad de dulces que ingieres, tu cerebro también, así que se precavida Hermione". _Palabras que en ese instante resonaban en mi cabeza y me provocaban un pequeño mareo… por lo que respiré repetidas veces tratando de volver en mí. Quizás si querías ser amable y sí era posible, descartando posibles enfermedades mentales asociadas a golosinas, me dije justo antes de que apareciera la Profesora Mc Gonagall desde su despacho.

Ni siquiera pude conversar unos instantes a solas porque apenas me saludó, me dijo que la reunión estaba pronta a realizarse y que acudiera al Gran Comedor. La seguí un trecho hasta llegar a un pasillo en donde vi a un molesto Harry que al parecer era blanco de las burlas de Ron. Estaban acompañados de Neville, que reía disimuladamente para no hacer enfurecer más a mi ojiverde amigo.

-Mamá me ha perseguido durante todo este tiempo para que la ayude a hacer una especie de "mapa anti-besadores profesionales", ya que quiere saber en que nuevo lugar se ha escondido la parejita "de hormonas alborotadas".

-Todo porque nos vio besarnos una vez, ¡si ya cumplí con pedirle disculpas a todos! – Harry echaba chispas y apretaba los puños para no matar a su "cuñado" – No sigas diciendo burradas que ya he tenido suficiente con los vociferadores de tus hermanos y la "gentil" conversación de hombre a hombre con tu padre.

-Deberían haber visto su cara… era tan de niño arrepentido, si hasta Ginny tuvo más coraje que este – Ron estaba al borde de las lágrimas de tanto reír – Harry, reconoce que ustedes no son de besos inocentones… si ya asumí que son el uno para el otro, con efectos deseados y no deseados de por medio, pero lo notable era que mi hermana saliera del paso en defensa de su romance… eso fue demasiado… ¡ya sabemos quien lleva los pantalones!

-Ron no seas malo con el pobre Harry – alcancé a decir, apenas entré, en beneficio de mi amigo, cuya cara ya era parecida a la berenjena..

Las risas continuaban, pero ahora teniendo al pobre Neville y su nuevo modelo de recordadora. Estos hombres a pesar de haber madurado un poco, continuaban con su espíritu infantil intacto, riendo a carcajadas por las más mínimas cosas. Aunque debo admitir que fueron esas risas burlescas las que me trajeron de vuelta a la tierra y tranquilizaron a mi cabecita loca. Había olvidado lo placentero de hablar de todo un poco sin el matiz triste de la guerra y los planes para hacerle frente.

Tan enfrascados estábamos en la conversación que no nos percatamos que ya todos habían ingresado en el Gran Comedor, bueno al menos eso creí. Justo en el momento en que nosotros cruzábamos el umbral… apareciste con Pansy. ¿Aún recuerdas el titular del profeta, ese de la mañana siguiente?

"**EL BIEN Y EL MAL ENFRENTADOS EN HOGWARTS: HARRY POTTER Y DRACO MALFOY REUNIDOS POR MC GONAGALL PREVIO A LA VUELTA A CLASES"**

Aún no entiendo cómo diablos se filtró la fotografía y los comentarios, porque para ser honestos fue un momento tenso, pero no para una masacre. ¿Por qué agrandar las cosas? Parece que no enmiendan nunca.

Creo que me duele la cabeza… así que antes de continuar iré por una poción que tengo por algún lado. Seguiré escribiendo pronto… no demoro…

**_&_**

-"Ay cabellera de Nimbus, creo que yo también necesito algo para el dolor" – suspiró Draco, que parecía inmerso en un pensadero con demasiado material a exponer.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_Ambos lados de la moneda… Palabras de Hermione y Recuerdos de Draco…_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Un rubio de elegante vestimenta llegaba con casi diez minutos de adelanto al despacho de Minerva Mc Gonagall. La invitación era para dos horas antes y él ya sospechaba de que iba a tratar… no necesitaba siquiera haber asistido a adivinación. Draco Malfoy representaba para muchos el recuerdo de la maldad, la tristeza y el dolor de la guerra. Era parte de los mortífagos, pese a que fue involucrado sin su consentimiento, para todo el mundo mágico… alguien dijo que sólo se ven los errores y no los cambios… en este caso la frase golpea con crueldad. Esperaba un eterno sermón de parte de la Directora, sobre como debe comportarse con sus compañeros y qué debe hacer para no tener problemas... todo tan predecible... tan molesto.

Sólo quiere que la reunión acabe pronto, cuando ni siquiera ha llegado al castillo. Se ha preguntado un par de veces si acaso el dolor de estómago es a causa del chocolate amargo que suele comer en cantidades industriales o tal vez... sólo tal vez... que se siente nervioso de volver al Colegio luego de tanto tiempo. Aunque odia las enseñanzas de su padre acerca de cómo debe comportarse un Malfoy, no deja de sentir que es un signo de cobardía esa sensación que retuerce su estómago y adormece sus movimientos.

Al mal paso darle prisa es un dicho muggle, que en este caso se aplicaba a la perfección al Slytherin. Apenas llegó al Castillo sólo tenía un objetivo: el despacho de la Mc Gonagall. Se permitió sólo un par de minutos frente a la puerta de Hogwarts y apenas le abrieron avanzó rápidamente por los pasillos. Los recuerdos trataban de hacer su aparición, pero ya suficiente había tenido con lo de hace un rato y los días después de recibidas las invitaciones

La contraseña, "Futuro", dio paso al remozado despacho que alguna vez ocupó Dumbledore. La profesora lo observaba detenidamente desde su silla.

- Pase Malfoy, llegó algunos minutos adelantado - dijo tranquilamente, mientras le indicaba una silla justo en frente de su escritorio - tome asiento, espero que no haya tenido inconvenientes para venir.

- Ninguno profesora - su mirada parecía hecha de hielo puro, no en vano se es un excelente actor, gracias a los consejos de su madre - ¿me podría decir cual es la causa de mi citación, mucho antes que los demás? ¿Quiere advertirme de algo?

- Estoy preocupada por Usted Malfoy, especialmente por como reaccionarán sus compañeros después de todo lo que pasó - los años tortuosos de la guerra habían caído sobre ella de forma despiadada, se notaba en el cansancio de su voz y en la forma en que miraba a Draco, como si quisiera evitar más sufrimiento del que ya tuvieron - espero que no haya problemas ahora que estamos reiniciamos las clases... y...

Aunque el tono de voz evidenciara preocupación, para Draco fue como si estuvieran diciéndole lo contrario. ¿Qué acaso le estaban diciendo que evitara el sólo contacto entre compañeros, sólo por lo ocurrido? pregunta que pasó rápidamente y enturbió su mente… quería responderle muchas cosas, pero decidió que ser cuerdo era lo más indicado. No podía convertir la conversación en un berrinche de aquellos, sólo por la primera frase que le decía la Directora.

-No se preocupe Profesora Mc Gonagall, si lo que usted piensa es que puedo ser motivo de peleas dentro del Colegio, está muy equivocada – dijo mientras se acomodaba en el sillón, echándose hacia atrás y simulando estar total y absolutamente seguro de su afirmación – Yo he vuelto a Hogwarts para terminar mis estudios, nada más. Si quiere estar continuamente recordándome el jueguito que se tenía mi padre con Voldemort, mejor terminamos la conversación antes. No se preocupe que sólo atenderé mis clases y nada más, incluso para su tranquilidad reservaré mis apelativos al trío dorado… es más… incluso… podríamos hablar más claro y dejarme apartado de todos para que se refuerce aún más la pacífica convivencia de Hogwarts.

Mc Gonagall quería decirle muchas cosas a ese joven, un juguete de Voldemort, todo por seguir a un padre ambicioso de poder que estuvo a punto de perderlo por su estupidez. Lo menos que quiere es señalarlo como un paria frente a toda la comunidad escolar. Sabe que fue obligado como muchos otros, los cuales en su mayoría perdieron la vida, tanto peleando como resistiéndose a las órdenes de ese mago que sólo trajo dolor y muerte. Una generación completa golpeada por los hechos, que rompieron la armonía en dos bandos, ante lo cual ella desde el inicio de clases quiere especialmente hacerse cargo, aunque fuese en ese pequeño recinto.

-Claro que debo hacer algo al respecto – dijo mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, y tomando entre sus manos unos pergaminos que estaban sobre el escritorio – primero, Malfoy no haré lo que ha propuesto, eso sencillamente sería desquiciado… como crear un nuevo régimen del terror en el colegio. Creo que fue mi error comenzar hablando así, quizás porque no quiero que se produzcan más daños… ha sido muy duro para todos. Me parecía prudente hacer mención a la relación con sus compañeros, primero porque existían viejas rencillas… como entre usted y Potter… y porque será una sorpresa verlo, en…

-Así que soy la sorpresa, creo que debí haber venido con mi mejor túnica – las palabras eran como algo caliente quemaba su garganta, una lava invisible que le impedían hablar apropiadamente – sigo sin entender para qué tuve que llegar antes, ya que podría haberlo dicho luego de la fanfarria con la que anunciaba mi regreso en gloria y majestad… ¡Draco Malfoy, el hijo del más fiel servidor de Voldemort ha vuelto! – en ese momento se dio cuenta que el berrinche se había hecho presente… como si fuera una forma de sacar la lava ardiendo, que amenazaba con destruirlo.

- ¡Basta! ¡Viniste aquí porque creo en las oportunidades, y ni pienses en decirme que estoy convirtiéndote en un sujeto digno de misericordia! – Minerva Mc Gonagall había dejado su escritorio y caminaba hacia un estante de la pequeña biblioteca de la oficina – eso habría sido monstruoso, algo intolerable, sencillamente fuera de los valores que nos dejó el anterior Director y que compartía absolutamente – su mirada se volvió nostálgica y su voz extremadamente dulce - Junto a Albus conversamos siempre en creer en las personas, en sus capacidades y evitar que los prejuicios cubrieran todo lo bueno que hay en cada uno. Has venido porque creo en ti y te encomendaré una misión… eso es lo que será una sorpresa, Malfoy… quiero que colabores en Pociones, que seas una especie de asistente del profesor, como un tutor para aquellos quienes tengan problemas con dicha asignatura. Han perdido mucho tiempo en medio de la guerra y es necesario prepararlos adecuadamente, por lo que he creado un cuerpo de asistentes para reforzar el aprendizaje de los estudiantes. ¿Qué me dices?

Draco parecía confuso, puesto que aquella mujer le estaba proponiendo algo que jamás esperó. Nada más y nada menos que la cátedra que gozaba estudiar, donde había perfeccionado sus conocimientos, especialmente con el apoyo de Snape, quien se dedicó a guiarlo con lecturas y revelando algunos de los secretos aprendidos en su larga trayectoria. No sabe si fue el shock por la noticia, o quizás porque sí creyó en las palabras de la Directora de buenas a primeras. Respiró profundo y se encaminó en dirección a ella, estirando su mano derecha, al tiempo que decía:

-Bueno, si es así… créame que lo haré de manera impecable, como es mi estilo – Minerva apretaba su mano en señal de compromiso, sorprendida por el gesto tan cortés de su estudiante y que sellaba el trato propuesto – Y no se preocupe por mi comportamiento hacia los demás durante mi jornada de trabajo, que soy lo suficientemente maduro para no comenzar una pelea por minucias, no haré semejante tontería. Pero, debo advertirle que no respondo de las acciones de los otros, si me atacan sin fundamento, porque en ese caso tendré todo el derecho de hacerles saber cual es mi parecer ante su actitud – nuevamente sintió una mirada de preocupación posarse en sus orbes grises, por lo que decidió explicar mejor lo dicho – para su tranquilidad no será en base a maldiciones imperdonables, que ese era el estilo de la vieja escuela mortífaga, simplemente responderé verbalmente ante ellos. Cumpliré con ser educado, pero no me pida que sea amistoso, porque tengo una amiga y con ello me basta. Cuenta con toda mi confianza y siento que no necesito de más personas a mi alrededor, por lo que le rogaría no forzara lazos amistosos… especialmente con "el trío dorado"… remitámonos a que usted vigile mi labor en Pociones.

Mc Gonagall ya no tuvo más palabras y si quiso decir algo se lo reservó. Había confirmado que algo bueno estaba por venir, que la nube oscura que había permanecido por tanto tiempo azotando Hogwarts pronto sería historia… aunque fuese una pequeña muestra el cambio de Malfoy, para ella era prueba suficiente. No podía forzar las cosas, por lo que esperaba que el rio retomara su cauce lentamente.

La conversación entonces se restringió específicamente sobre el rol de asistente de la asignatura de Pociones y algunos detalles de tipo formal, indispensables para que su labor no se viera impedida por ningún motivo. Luego de terminar de conversar y en el momento de la despedida, Minerva orgullosamente dijo a Malfoy:

-Entonces un compromiso es un compromiso – nuevamente le estrechó la mano en el umbral de la puerta - nos vemos en la reunión Señor Malfoy… si me permite debo atender unos asuntos previos al encuentro.

-Compromisos son compromisos – dijo mientras apretaba la mano de su profesora fuertemente – nos veremos en la reunión, estaré esperándola.

Salió lentamente, y al cerrarse la puerta, apoyó su cuerpo en la helada pared que se encontraba frente a la oficina. No podía creer todo lo sucedido y comenzaba a sentirse un poco mareado, cortesía de esa montaña rusa de emociones en que se embarcó apenas entró ha dicho lugar. Pasó desde la posición defensiva para evitar posibles ataques, que el consideraba tan predecibles y molestos, para luego sentirse absolutamente cómodo en la charla con Mc Gonagall… nada más y nada menos se había convertido en Asistente de Pociones y por si fuera poco elegido por sus capacidades. Se sentía contento, aunque tuviese que relacionarse con sus compañeros… en lo estrictamente académico claro está, ya que era algo reconfortante después de tantas sospechas y tanto odio de por medio. Su asignación no estaba mediada por favoritismos, sino por sus propias capacidades… quien lo creería, después de todo no estuvo tan mal haber llegado dos horas antes.

Estaba procesando todo a mil por hora cuando se dio cuenta de que era observado, nada más y nada menos que por su vecina, la castaña come dulces, quien parecía estar preocupada por su extraña pose en medio del pasillo. Si se le observaba de lejos, parecía que iba a enterrar la frente en la pared, al estar apoyado tan fuertemente. Un ¿Malfoy te pasa algo? lo terminó de despertar de su ensimismamiento, por lo que tuvo que hacer gala de toda su capacidad de improvisación para responderle, como sólo Draco Malfoy podía hacerlo… eso sí, con un toque nuevo… sereno y amable.

-Nada Granger, sólo me gusta reposar apoyado en superficies frías, ¿no te ha llegado el artículo del profeta que cuenta los milagros de la humedad en el organismo?... ve y dale un vistazo, será un punto más a tu escala hacia el conocimiento superior – fue lo que pudo articular rápidamente, cuidando de no resultar molesto, ya que ella se había acercado a preguntar si le ocurría algo… cosa que agradeció en lo profundo, pero profundo de su corazón. Podrá haber un cambio en su forma de tratar a las personas, pero no tanto como para olvidar las épicas batallas verbales que sostenía con Granger y que le parecían sencillamente espectaculares – gracias por preguntar, no es nada importante – fue con lo que remató para dejarla knock out y ganar rápidamente el encuentro.

Se encaminó hacia las afueras del castillo, evitando a los estudiantes que estaban llegando en pequeños grupos. Observó a todos lados hasta encontrarse con una cara conocida, a la que quería mucho. No tuvo que buscar mucho, sólo llegar a un lugar especial para él. Era uno de los árboles junto al lago... el sitio predilecto para los momentos en que buscaba paz y tranquilidad. Pansy a veces lo acompañaba, por lo que no le sorprendió encontrarla sentada allí, es más… esperaba verla. Se sentó junto a ella, mientras se apoyaba en el tronco cómodamente. No cruzaron palabras, era como si estuvieran absortos en los movimientos del agua, que los mantenía serenos y en un profundo estado de relajación.

-Yo había pensado en ir a visitarte a Azkabán si me encontraba el castillo hecho pedazos – bromeó la pelinegra mientras jugaba con una flor que había puesto en su cabello – pero como soy buena y confío en tu inteligencia decidí esperarte aquí. Tal vez luego del enfrentamiento verbal con Mc Gonagall tuvieras que despejarte a tu vieja usanza, por lo que traje para ti un poco del chocolate que tanto te gusta, para calmar la fiera interior que te caracteriza, aunque demoraste tanto que ya me lo comí. Por tu cara no creo que haga falta ¿es que acaso pasó algo interesante?

-La vida a veces te sorprende demasiado, eso es todo y creo que esta vez fue bastante agradable la sorpresa que me tenía reservada – respondió el Sly antes de sumergir nuevamente su vista en las aguas que lo invitaban a continuar el descanso.

Ella no volvió a hablar, acomodándose al lado de su amigo y esperando a que fuera hora de ir a la Reunión. Fue Draco quien se percató que iban a llegar atrasados, pero gracias a que corrieron rápidamente, alcanzaron justo a tiempo. Lo que no esperaban era que otro grupo también entrase en el mismo momento… ni más ni menos que el trío dorado. Tanto serpientes como leones se dirigieron una mirada capaz de traspasar paredes. Un incómodo silencio se instaló en el Gran Comedor y las miradas se posaron en la curiosa imagen de ambos "bandos enemigos" ... parados uno frente al otro en la entrada.

**Esta Historia continuará y más pronto de lo que creen…**

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Draco por fin supo a que era llamado por la Mc Gonagall, quedando absolutamente shockeado por tanta cosa junta, esperemos que eso no tenga efectos ahora que se encontró cara a cara con sus "queridos compañeros"…

Nuestra querida pareja ahora en Hogwarts ¡y vaya que encuentro! Justo al final del capítulo… sí, soy mala, pero… son cosas de los fics…

Espero no llenar mi pieza de tanto tomate junto que le lancen Uds…

Deje su comentario, no dude en hacerlo… estoy preparada para todo...

Besos…

Cariños desde Viña del Mar…


End file.
